marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Japanese Voice System (Marvel) DLC concept
Here we are a FREE DLC Voice for Marvel side instead of Dynasty Warriors 7 Descriptions: Since Capcom (even for Niitsuma-san) didn't realize that it'll be OK to set Marvel side in Japanese too instead of Capcom side+Silver Samurai's voice actor in X-Men: CotA & MvC2 is Japanese. I think these would solved the Japanese sells since the Japanese people wants both side in Japanese. It was a dumb idea to set Marvel side in English only & Capcom side gets both 1 year ago. Note: {C} -This list is not complete not until all characters revealed. -Capcom should follow the samples of Soul Calibur's guest star crossovers VA. Example: Heihachi got an ENG VA and Spawn, Kratos, Darth Vader, Yoda, Starkiller & Ezio got a JPN VA. -Fixed various character switch calls to Akuma, Hsien-Ko, Firebrand & Phoenix Wright *English VA should call them Akuma, Hsien-Ko, Firebrand & Phoenix Wright *Japanese VA should call them Gouki, Lei-Lei, Red Arremer, Naruhodo (Naruhodo-kun in official name) *If ya' wanna help me out find some VA that may fits the characters for Ultimate version, just ask. -This is a possible future for Ultimate version of the game & still not sure if it's going to happened in a future. & it should be FREE liked in KOEI's DW7 add-ons does. -NOTICE: Wolverine's seiyu from Marvel Anime voices Frank West in-game disc. Videos: *Wolverine/Logan & Iron Man (as Tony Stark): [link] *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (in Movie): [link] *Disney XD Japan (2 Avengers vids & Spectacular Spidey): [link] [link] [link] {C}Wish List of Marvel Japanese VA's CV (Ultimate version, FREE DLC Pack only): -Wolverine: Rikiya Koyama/小山 力也 (Marvel Anime reprised) -Iron Man: Keiji Fujiwara/藤原 啓治 (Marvel Anime and Movies & Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes reprised) -Hulk: Tessho Genda/玄田 哲章 (God of War series & Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Kratos) -Deadpool: Canna Nobutoshi/神奈 延年 (Fate/Stay Night Lancer) -Captain America: Kenyu Horiuchi/堀内 賢雄 (Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes reprised) -Doctor Doom: Toru Ohira/大平 透 (STAR WARS series & Soul Calibur IV Vader) -Super-Skrull: Kentaro Ito/伊藤 健太郎 (BLEACH Abarai) -Thor Odinson: Junichi Suwabe/諏訪部 順一 (TEKKEN series & Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Alexandersson) -Dormammu: Norio Wakamoto/若本 規夫 (Sengoku BASARA Oda) -X-23: Rio Natsuki/夏樹 リオ (Melty Blood series Eltnam Atlasia) -Spider-Man: Takeru Shibaki/柴木 丈瑠 (Marvel Movies & Video Game series and The Spectacular Spider-Man 2008 TV reprised) -M.O.D.O.K.: Ryusei Nakao/中尾 隆聖 (BLEACH Kurotsuchi) -Magneto: Sho Hayami/速水 奨 (BLEACH Aizen) -She-Hulk: Hitomi Nabatame/生天目 仁美 (Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Fraga McRemitz) -Shuma-Gorath: same as M.O.D.O.K.(Dragon Ball Frieza) -Storm: Aya Hisakawa/久川綾 (Marvel Anime reprised) -Phoenix: Yurika Hino/日野 由利加 (Marvel Anime reprised) -Taskmaster: Fumihiko Tachiki/立木 文彦 (BLEACH Zaraki) -Sentinel: Takeshi Kusao/草尾 毅 (Guilty Gear Robo-Ky) -Galactus: Taiten Kusunoki/楠 大典 (BLEACH Leureux) -Ghost Rider: Tetsuya Kakihara/柿原 徹也 (BlazBlue Haku-Men) -Hawkeye: Kappei Yamaguchi/山口 勝平 (Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes reprised) -Doctor Strange: Shigeru Nakahara/中原 茂 (Sengoku BASARA Motonari) -Iron Fist: Shin'ichiro Miki/三木 眞一郎 (Virtua Fighter Yuki) -Nova: Ryuzo Ishino/石野 竜三 (Sengoku BASARA Motochika) -Rocket Raccoon: Daisuke Namikawa/浪川 大輔 (BLEACH Cifer) Category:Blog posts